Domination
by Cassandra Incognito
Summary: Its all about domination. Plans go awry, and friendships lead to something entirely different. The parallel's between the generations are disturbing, but will this generation break the cycle of the Sannin? JiraOroNaru. Perhaps more in other chapters. YAOI


Jiraya felt a tug on his chest as he pushed his body even faster then normal, he was almost wheezing with effort to keep up with the ferocious pace of the ninja ahead of him. There was no way he could back down or slow now that he had finally caught up to the trail.

'Dammit brat. Why in the name of hell did you ever agree?' Jiraya thought to himself, as he continued to pump his well-defined legs faster and faster.

As his breath finally caught up with him he spotted the ninja ahead of him stop. Glaring back with eyes flaming red.

"I led you to them. Now do whatever it was you were going to do."

Jiraya nodded, taking in the figure of the young man before him. He had changed a lot over the years, it seemed that he had not only trained his mind but also his body. Jiraya wasn't averse to admiring the many admirable aspects of the human body, despite gender. Jiraya is what most would call and equal opportunist. Taking what he could get, and admiring the qualities of both sexes.

"Why are you helping me?" Jiraya asked, making eye contact with the delicious figure before him.

"I just dislike when the snake bastard assumes complete and total domination. It was a cowardly move that he used. I just want him to learn that the snake isn't always the top predator. Just teach him that he isn't the top dog in the pen and I'll consider us even." The young man replied.

"Thanks… Sasuke." Jiraya remarked, heading towards the ruins of a building within Sound.

Jiraya heard a 'hn' in response to his remark. He felt the distinct change in chakra as Sasuke disappeared from the area. 'It's a shame I have to come here to retrieve the brat. Otherwise we could have tried to get the ice-bastard back. Sakura will be disappointed, but I think she'll be happy to hear he still cares about the team, well, perhaps just the brat. He may have pretended to just want his master to suffer, but there was a hint of concern in his voice. Hmmm… maybe we can save him yet.

The toad Sannin took his time in approaching the area filled with buildings in various states of dilapidation. It was obvious to the man that the buildings had been abandoned for more then a few months. The long grass flowing past the edges of the walls, the broken windows and shards of glass littering the ground, as well as the stench of bodies flowing up through the buildings. This had been one of the sites of the snake bastards experimentation's no doubt.

Taking a few more steps forward he came across a relatively clean and maintained building. He sensed two muted chakra's in the buildings. One he knew very well, having spent two years of his life training him, and the other was a blast from the past, an old enemy, an old friend, an old lover. 'Hm. I guess things never do change. Always seeking power, and abusing people, hurting the precious ones of those that he loves, or loved.'

"Come on in Jiraya. You're just in time for the fun." A voice drawled out from inside the building.

The toad master took two steps, opening the door and entering into almost complete darkness. The sight that met his eyes had him almost shaking in anger, while a hint of lust bubbled beneath the surface. Chained to a hook by his arms, dangling from the ceiling was none other then his student of three years, his personal hands on apprentice of two years, and one of his most precious people… Naruto. He wore nothing but a large white shirt, only barely covering his tan body, as his long shapely legs dangled beneath him, but also shackled together. Behind him two yellow eyes shone in the darkness.

"Welcome, Jiraya."

"Orochimaru."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day had started off as normal for the Sannin, peeking in on a few of Konoha's finest bathing houses, entering into a few of the shadier establishments within the town, all for the purpose of research, of course. It was when one blonde big-breasted Hokage of said village threw a right hook that could dislocate your jaw decided to put her abnormal strength into use did his day start to take a change for the worse.

"You idiot! Naruto's not back in town more then three days and you lose him!" She screamed.

Jiraya gave a deep chuckle, before patting Tsunade's shoulder. "Don't tell me. He started a prank."

Tsunade shook her head, and a look of deep sadness crossed her face. Jiraya immediately tensed up, she would never even show a hint of weakness, especially in a crowded area, a towns Hokage must appear strong, and Tsunade herself was no emotional pushover.

"Let's take this into your office." Jiraya suggested, lightly grabbing her arm and disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Reappearing back in the office Jiraya took her arm and gently led her to her chair, seating her down. Lightly but firmly holding her shoulders he forced her to make eye contact.

"What's going on and how is the brat involved?" He asked, his voice taking a commanding tone. Tsunade may be Hokage, but as far as Jiraya was concerned they were equals. He could have just as easily taken the position, although it didn't suit his style.

Tsunade's form began to shake, and tears formed in the pockets of her eyes. "He's gone. He's gone and I'm not sure if we can get him back." She said, her voice breaking down. Her hands were shaking. "I lost him just like Dan, and everyone else who matters in my life. I really am cursed." The slug Sannin said, breaking down into tears in Jiraya's arms.

Jiraya was shocked, 'she can't mean that he's dead, the brat maybe stupid at times, but no matter what he always pulls through. There's no way he would die without a fight, unless…'

Jiraya shook Tsunade's shoulders roughly forcing her chin up to make eye contact with him. "Was it Akatsuki? Did they take him?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No. I'll have Sakura relate the information to you. Afterall she was there when it happened.

The Godaime motioned for the guards at the door to retrieve the young shinobi. Sakura arrived at the door, she appeared to be extremely battered, her clothing was in shambles, and small cuts covered a majority of her body. There were tearstains streaking down her cheeks, and her whole body shook in fear. She had seen something that shook her to the core, and she was terrified.

"Sakura. Please have a seat, and explain to Jiraya the same thing you told me." Tsunade said, her voice soft with concern.

Sakura took a seat across from Jiraya. Taking in a shaky breathe she bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment, as if to regain herself.

"It happened like this…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura and Naruto ran towards the entrance of the compound. They greedily gulped down oxygen as they sped towards the door. They had just finished a fight with approximately thirty Sound Shinobi of various levels. The Jounin's were difficult, but with Naruto's brute strength, and Sakura's healing abilities they were able to finish a majority of the group off with little effort. Naruto would fight, Sakura would help and heal.

Before they could reach the door of the compound there was a hot breath at the back of Naruto's neck, which sent him rolling to the ground into a fighting position.

"Nice one dobe. You have improved a little, but you're still no match for me." The red eyed teen said with a smirk.

"Sasuke! Please come back with us. We want to help you. Don't let that snake bastard use you for your body!" Sakura yelled before she felt a chakra scalpel at her neck.

"I wouldn't suggest insulting my master while so close to his home. Its simply not polite." Kabuto said, moving the scalpel deeper into Sakura's neck before he was thrown off the kunochi.

"I'm not a pushover. Plus, I'm the apprentice to the Godaime Hokage Tsunade. If I recall Naruto's stories correctly. Both Naruto and her kicked your ass. So if you don't mind. Get out of here and let us talk to Sasuke before I am forced to hurt you." Sakura said, cracking her knuckles, and sneering at the young man in glasses.

Kabuto let out a puff of laughter at the gall of the young woman, but admired her strength. It is going to be an interesting battle for sure.

"Why… Why did you…"

Sakura and Kabuto stopped their one-upman ship competition to view Naruto in his crouching position. His eyes were flitting back and forth as if in deep concentration, or deep in memory. Sasuke stood coldly observing the confused blond before him.

"Why didn't you kill me!? If you wanted to beak our bonds so much, then why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?" Naruto shouted, his voice almost breaking with effort.

"I saved you on a whim, and I'll kill you on a whim." Sasuke said, unsheathing his katana in the blink of an eye.

Naruto didn't even flinch as the blade was brought beside his neck, Sasuke crouched beside him, and let out a puff of hot air into his ear.

"Where's your dream now? If you die you will never become Hokage." Sasuke stated coldly.

"Why would they let a man who couldn't even save his best friend become a Hokage?" Naruto stated his voice dead.

"Very well, I'll rid you from the pressure of your promise, and rid you of the stigma of being a monster." Sasuke said raising his katana. Before he could send the blade deep into the tan neck of Naruto he had to dodge a well positioned sebon needle from piercing his own neck.

Sakura stood, her eyes flaming in sheer unadulterated anger. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD. EVERYTHING HE HAS DONE, EVERYTHING HE HAS FACED. HE ALMOST DIED TRYING TO SAVE YOU. HE STOPPED YOU JUST LONG ENOUGH TO SAVE YOUR BODY FROM BEING OWNED AT THIS VERY MOMENT BY THAT SNAKE BASTARD HIDING OUT IN HIS SNAKE HOLE. HE SACRIFICED, HE LEFT THE VILLAGE HE LOVES MORE THEN ANYTHING TO TRAIN TO SAVE YOU. HE RISKED BEING CONSIDERED A MISSING NIN, IN ORDER TO COME HERE AND SAVE YOU NOW. AND YOU TRY TO KILL HIM! NARUTO ISN'T THE MONSTER. YOU ARE." Sakura finished her yelled rant, her face boiling red in color.

Naruto looked up to Sakura with tears forming in his eyes. He had never heard someone speak up for him in such a passionate manner since his confrontation in the woods where Iruka sensei had almost died. He felt a single tear fall down his cheek as he got to his feet.

"I am not letting you go Sasuke. No matter what I will protect you and Sakura with my life. That's my way of the ninja. I promised to get you back, and I will no matter the cost." Naruto said standing, the supernatural glow of determination forming in his eyes.

"Very well, lets see if you can prove your might." Sasuke said attacking Naruto with his katana. His moves far to quick for the human eye. Naruto kept up with the pace, forcing chakra into the pads of his feet, and accelerating the wind and speed under them. This was a jutsu Naruto had created in order to keep up with Jiraya on his travels. If you didn't keep up the pervert would leave you behind.

Kabuto decided to make his move on Naruto at the same time, only to jump back dodging a chakra filled punch of Sakura. Her fist connected with the ground creating a large crater.

"You won't have any time to help Sasuke, you'll be too busy with me." Sakura said a glint of power shining in her eyes.

"So be it. Let's see if you have improved since the chunnin exam."

"If you're judging me by those old standards you'll lose your head within the first five minutes. I'm no longer to love struck kunochi I was before, and I have to kill you to prove it. I will."

Sakura attacked with a series of chakra infused blows, some nearly skimming Kabuto shoulder before the sheer power sent him off his feet. Meanwhile he was dealing a series of scalpel cuts to Sakura's body, never coming close enough to inflict any serious wounds, but managing to cut her up quite nicely, revealing pale skin beneath red attire.

Naruto felt Kyuubi's demonic chakra bubble beneath the surface of his skin, begging to be let free. It took most of his willpower to reign it in. Should he allow any its freedom, there was little he could do to stop the demon from progressing to four tails and beyond, and the last thing he wanted to do was kill Sasuke. He might even end up hurting Sakura, and he did not want that.

"Why aren't you using the demons powers?" Sasuke asked while delivering a bone-shattering blow to a log that Naruto had just used to replace his body.

"I refuse to let him gain control. I will beat you with my own powers, and not ones borrowed from another source. I will beat you without the help of another." Naruto replied while leaping from a tree to produce a chakra spin, sending Sasuke into a jump to avoid the spinning knives hidden in the wind.

"Do I sense a attack on my own character? Are you suggesting the way I sought power is much different then the way you gained yours?"

"Its totally different!"

"Not really. You left your own village also to train, your learning under one of the three Sannin's, and don't tell me he expected nothing in return for teaching you."

"Jiraya is nothing like Orochimaru! He's not power hungry-" Naruto said while punching Sasuke.

"He's lust hungry." Said Sasuke blocking.

"He's not evil!"

"He's perverted, he lies, and he steals."

"He's not manipulative!"

"Do you really believe that?" Sasuke asked looking deep into Naruto eyes as he blocked another rage filled blow.

"YES!" Naruto said with a howl, sending Sasuke skidding a few feet back with the power of his push.

The two turned when they heard a wail of agony pierce the forest. Turning to observe the fight happening almost parallel to there's, they spotted Kabuto clutching a broken arm, the bone sticking out from the appendage. Sakura flicked the blood from her fingers. Kabuto grimaced as he stuck the arm back into the socket, and healed the injury within a few moments. The immense pain of the bone sucking back into the skin rekintting with other bone as well as muscle and skin tissue was what drew the attention of the two teens.

"I told you I was no push over." Sakura said with a smile.

"Ahhh yes. A true student of Tsunade I'd say."

Sakura froze as the air was filled with immense killing intent that came from just behind her body. She was about to move to punch the source before she found her body completely immobilized by a needle sticking out of her neck, courtesy of Kabuto.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled abandoning his fight with Sasuke to run towards his friend.

"Ah, ah, ah… Don't move any closer Naruto-kun. Or I'll be forced to cut the neck of this cute little Kunochi. It's a shame, all of Tsunade's hard work going to waste." Orochimaru said, a sword coming from his tongue and holding against Sakura's neck, before he took ahold of it himself.

"Let her go!" Naruto yelled, his voice filled with fury.

"Or what? I could kill her before you could take three steps, chances are you could escape, perhaps making it out of Sound alive. You won't be taking this pink sprite with you though. It's a shame. I really do hate to see beautiful bodies go to waste. Perhaps I can use her in an experiment instead." The snake Sannin said, caressing Sakura's neck with his tongue.

"Please, just let her go." Naruto said his voice quieter.

"Hmmm… beg for it." The Sannin said, a smile gracing his cold lips.

Naruto looked into the eyes of his teammate, his old crush, his best friend. 'How could I be so stupid. Here I am risking the life of my closest friend to save the life of a friend who hates me. The villagers are right, I'm am monster, a fool, Sasuke is right. I really am a dead last dobe. I'll keep my promise to you Sakura, I'll protect you. No matter the cost to myself.' Naruto got on his knees, and bowed to the Snake Sannin.

"Please. I beg you let her go. If you let her reach Konoha safely I be in your debt. I offer you to take me in her place. Experiment on me, torture me, do whatever you want. Just don't lay another finger on Sakura."

The Snake Sannin smiled and bowed his head. Reaching forward he put a seal on Sakura's shoulder. She bent to the ground writhing in pain for a moment before stopping and catching her breath.

"I put a seal on her. As long as it is there she can be killed by me. It will disappear once you fulfill your part of the contract. In other words, once you put on this little collar and chain." He said holding up a chakra binding collar, followed by a metal chain. "My pet."

Naruto let out a breath of resignation. 'I said I would do anything. I'll keep my word of the ninja. It doesn't really matter anyways. No one will care that the monster is gone. Sure my friends will be sad for a little while, but the trade truly is a fair one. Sakura can return to the village, become a strong woman and start a family of her own. No one could love a monster. Its better that they forget me.'

We'll take Sakura to the border with us. From there she can run as fast as she can to your village, and you will stay here, while we put the collar on you. You will be my obedient little pet. Isn't that right Naruto-kun."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Master."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They took me to the border and let me go. I went as fast as I cold to get here. I collapsed at the training grounds before the gate where Lee, Neji and TenTen found me. They took me to the office where Tsunade sensei healed my wounds. This is where I am now…" Sakura finished.

"That wasn't everything Sakura." Tusnade said, her voice weary with worry and pain.

"Please, please don't make me. I can't." Sakura started, tears coming to her eyes.

"What is it! Tell me!" Jiraya said, his voice on the edge of breaking with unrestrained fury.

"When he put the collar on Naruto, Naruto slumped. He was weakened. I could tell it didn't take away all his chakra but it left him weak and unable to defend himself. Kabuto injected something into his arm, and he started screaming before a light layer of red chakra covered his body before being sucked back in. The whisker marks on his cheeks went very deep for a moment, before disappearing, and his eyes turned a deep red before receding back into blue. Then he… he."

"He what?" Jiraya growled.

"He licked Naruto neck with his tongue and caressed his body, he was molesting Naruto right in front of me. Like he wanted me to see and tell Tsunade. He took of Naruto's headband and threw it to the ground. He said that pets should only wear the collar of their master. I don't want to think about what he's using Naruto for." Sakura said, her body breaking down into tears a she collapsed to the ground. Shizune appeared at the door and carted the weeping Sakura off back to her room.

The sheer killing intent coming off of Jiraya sent a group of Jounins running into the office to protect their Hokage. Tsunade gave them a look telling them to leave, that she was fine. They left the office hesitantly.

"He took him because he's my student. He did this to hurt me. He knows I care about the brat. Dammit! This is why I never took on students. This is why I traveled around the country, never staying long enough to create a connection to anyone." Jiraya said, his hands clenching into fists.

"You and I both know that's not the only reason. We both have suspected for a long time who he was the son of. If he wanted his father, why wouldn't be want the son who looks almost exactly like him."

"That bastard. It wasn't enough that he used you, as well as my students but-"

"I know as well as you do Jiraya that he hurt you more then he did me. I know you loved him. I saw it in you, just like I saw it in Naruto's eyes when Sasuke betrayed him. They are so much like us. This third generation."

"The love sick kunochi, who has no boobs."

"The loveable idiot, who makes everyone he meets smile. He's even as perverted as you are." Tsunade remarked with a small smile.

"He has progressed. To think he made up his signature jutsu at the age of six, now that shows perverted talent." Jiraya said with a deep chuckle.

"And the bastard who wants nothing more then power, and would do anything and betray anyone to get it." The slug Sannin said, her smile drifting off her features. "Do you think we can get him back?"

"I don't know. But I'll risk my life to save him. I already lost one student on behalf of that Bastard, hell if I'm going to lose another one." Jiraya said, determination filling his voice.

"You know I can't make this an official mission. The council would never approve it. You'll have to move in on your own quietly. I can't send in any back up, at least not any legally." Tsunade said with a grimace.

"I know. I don't need any help on this one. I'll come back with the brat. Or I won't come back at all."

Tears fell down the strong Hokage's cheeks. She reached forward and hugged Jiraya to her enormous chest. "I thought I lost you once, the first time you went after him, please, don't let me think I've lost you again. You and Naruto are my two precious people. Take care of yourselves." She said delivering a kiss to his forehead.

"I'll make sure of it." Jiraya said with a hop and a step. He would catch the trail that Oro had sent and he would find his student. Nothing would stop him from getting the blonde back. Not even death itself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Welcome, Jiraya."

"Orochimaru."

Jiraya had lost track of the trail around half way through, before he luckily encountered Sasuke. He was ready to fight the young man before he simply remarked that he would lead Jiraya to where Orochimaru was keeping Naruto. He knew that the snake Sannin would no be able to punish him, there was very little the man could do to hurt what he would be using as his body. Sasuke after all had no intentions of letting the snake master take over. He would simply stay until he had nothing left to learn, and then he would go his own way to beat his brother.

What Jiraya and Sasuke didn't know was that Orochimaru wanted his old teammate to join him. That he wanted to be found, and that it was one of his ultimate goals.

"How do you like my art display. Is it to your tastes?" Orochimaru said moving towards the lithe blonde hanging by the hook. He caressed the sides of Naruto hips, and smoothed the shirt over his legs.

"Don't touch him you sick bastard!" Jiraya roared moving closer.

"Ku, ku, ku. I'm surprised, I would have expected a little better restraint from you Jiraya-kun. Even if he is a student. You must really like this tasty little morsel." Oro said, his tongue darting out to lap up the soft tan skin at Naruto's neck. Causing the teen to groan unconsciously.

Jiraya was shaking with anger, but the scene before him was also very tempting. Oro had been his lover in the past, and it wasn't much of a stretch to say that he appreciated the body of the teen he had been training over the past years. He had sometimes been forced to leave the room to take care of a little problem, caused by Naruto changing in his presence, or bending over to retrieve an item dropped, or sunbathing in the nude. Most of all it would have to be the fact that he carried the same blood as Jiraya's former student that made him so appealing. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, the tan skin, and the cheerful nature. He had it all, in a tight hot little package. 'I can't be thinking this, he's my student, and right now I need to be there for him. He needs my help, and god help me this lust will not stop me from getting him back to Konoha safely.'

"I see that look. You want him just as much as I do don't you. Always the idiot pervert Jiraya."

"Just like you are the cold snake bastard, using people then throwing them away, Oro."

"Just like his father, and Tsunade, and you. Isn't that right?" Oro said with a sneer his hands tightening their grip on Naruto's hips. The small teen let out a whimper.

"You have no right!"

"He's my pet now. I have every right. We made a deal. You should be proud of your student, he keeps his word. A worthy trait indeed, foolish, but admirable. Anyways I've already had him once, one or more times wouldn't hurt. Its better then him becoming an experiment, we all know what happens to experiments."

Jiraya shook with fury, but he felt his lust for the young shinobi spike as more of a tan thigh was revealed due to wandering hand. Oro reached felt for the string of his own pants, loosening them, and allowing the material to drop to the floor. Jiraya felt his breath catch in his throat, Orochimaru wasn't wearing any underwear. The man had a beautiful body when he was younger, pale delicious skin just waiting to be devoured, and a aura about him that made every caress and taste seem like a guilty little pleasure. His body had not changed in all those years, another body, another husk, and yet still exactly the same as Jiraya had remembered. Just as tempting and savory as all those years past.

"I'll make you a deal, as a former teammate. You join in on our little fun, and give yourself over for the next six hours and you can take the little kitsune back with you. There are only three rules, no fighting, no complaining and follow my rules. I won't ask you to hurt him, or him you. I will however ask for both your complete obedience."

"I won't do anything by your rules." Jiraya said shaking his head.

"Oh come off it. You aren't as noble as you would like people to think. Your as driven by lust as I am for power, and here we have a mixture of both together in one little dish. So how about we share a meal for once and simply enjoy. Naruto won't go against it, and this way you'll get to take him back without a fight."

"There's something wrong with this, you would never do anything for nothing. What do you get from this?" Jiraya asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You really want to know. Fine, I'll tell you. I get to fuck the cute little child of my favorite play thing, I get to own the body-," he said unbuttoning the top levels of Naruto's shirt, and licking the skin revealed. "of a proud and powerful shinobi. I get to feel him writhing underneath me. As for you Jiraya. I get to have my once comrade, once friend, once lover back into my clutches, having you as a lover once more. Even after you swore on the grave of those who you loved and have perished that you would never think of me in that way again, and that no matter the temptation you wouldn't give in. In short. I get an immense amount of power under my control, if only for a few simple hours."

Jiraya nodded his head, as if understanding the magnitude of the situation. He would be able to save Naruto, and bring him back, relatively unharmed, they would both survive with little to no injuries, and he would keep his promise to Tsunade. He would however break the promise he made as a young shinobi on the graves of his loved ones. The questions left to Jiraya was, what promise is more important? The ones you make to the living, or the ones you make to the dead.

The toad Sannin stood in complete silence for a few moments, only to freeze when he watched a pair of cerulean eyes open to gaze upon him.

"Jiraya sensei?" Naruto croaked.

Jiraya took a step forward, wanting nothing more then to put his arms around Naruto and thank all the gods in the world that he was alive.

"Ah, ah, ah. You can't have the prize until you make your decision. So what will it be?" Oro said, his long white finger wagging.

"What decision Jiraya sensei?" Naruto asked, his brow wrinkling in confusion.

Jiraya took a step back and shook his head. There was no way he could discuss with his student the fact that he would allow the Snake bastard to defile his body, as he himself would probably take part in the act all so he wouldn't have to fight in his already weakened state. After running a huge distance in around an hour of time he had exhausted a large portion of his chakra and he wasn't sure if he could beat the man in front of him.

"Its simple Naruto, he either tries to fight me, and loses. Sending himself to his death or my experimentation tables, or he partakes in the sullying of your body, becomes a willing participant. There are three rules, no fighting, no complaining and you follow my rules." Oro said, his voice clear.

"I guess you don't have much of a decision to make then Jiraya sensei. I don't mind. Its better that you are here with me, then myself being alone anyways. I'm sorry for you being dragged into this. You shouldn't have to care about a monster's well being." Naruto said hanging his head in shame.

Jiraya strode right up to the young man and forced his chin up, looking into blue eyes he gazed deeply into the very soul of Naruto. Oro made no movement to stop the Sannin, he merely stood by smiling and watching. He knew he had won. He quickly went through a series of hand movements, placing them to the ground in the last movement and creating a large chakra barrier surrounding the building. His efforts went relatively unnoticed by Jiraya and Naruto, who continued their stare off.

"You aren't a monster Naruto. You aren't the beast that lays inside your body."

"I am though Jiraya sensei, I can hear her talking to me, and she spouts all these hateful things, and she lusting after people, and I can't control my emotions anymore." Naruto said with a cry.

"Oro. What did you do to him?" Jiraya growled.

"Kabuto merely injected a little serum that would allow his animal instincts a little more free reign. Do not worry, the seal is holding just fine. Even if I did want to break it I doubt I would find a way to get through. You taught your former student well."

"I'm so sorry Jiraya sensei, I'm so sorry!" Naruto said shaking his head back and forth with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Naruto what are you sorry for?" Jiraya asked, gently wiping the tears from the teens face with his thumb.

"For this." Naruto said.

The teen broke the chains off the hook with his sheer strength, Jiraya fell back onto his bottom as the teen threw himself down onto the older Sannin's crotch. Viciously Naruto pressed his mouth against his former teachers. He ripped the shirt from the Sannin's chest, almost tearing it to shreds in his hurry. His cheeks had a slight blush flowing across the surface.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said scrambling back off the lap of the older Sannin, his cheeks turning bright red. "I can't control urges any more. I don't understand. Its like my body is on fire. I just want something…" The last word came out almost as a purr as Naruto seductively crawled back into the Sannin's lap, and began lapping at the mans neck.

"What in the hell was in that serum Oro!" Jiraya growled, but the growl turned into a moan as the teen in his lap brought his head down to suckle on an exposed nipple, on the rock hard chest of the Sannin.

"I told you. It merely released some of Naruto's more… animal instincts. Oh. Did you know its mating season for foxes right now?" Oro said with a grin, moving behind the teen to grip a tan cheek.

"Naruto, please- Uhhh… please stop for a moment." Jiraya begged, while panting from the effort from not pushing the blondes head down to the place where he really wanted that pink tongue to be licking.

Naruto stopped his exploration of the white haired Sannin's chest to look up with half lidded lust filled eyes. "Yes Jiraya-sensei?"

"I have to know that you want this. I won't force anything on you." Jiraya said, his tone taking on a serious tone.

"No reason to be so harsh in tone Jiraya. You'll scare the kitsune away." Oro said allowing his abnormally long tongue to move down to caress Naruto's neck, and moving even farther down to molest a darkened nipple.

Naruto let out a little moan and whimper as he rocked his crotch into the Toad Sannin's lap. Naruto moved forward in the Sannins lap to pressed his head under the older shinobi's chin. He fingered a lock of the man's white hair before answering the former question.

"You aren't forcing me to do anything. I would rather have you here then anyone else. You accept me for who I am, and have always been there for me. You can stand up against my power and survive, and yu have protected and trained me. I will accept anything you want from me in earnest, and I'm happy to make you feel happy."

Jiraya lifted the chin of the younger shinobi, peering deep into the blonde's eyes. Nodding his head, he swooped down to take the plump pouty lips in a kiss. Moving his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip he begged for entrance into the cavern. Which the teen allowed with no resistance. Their tongues moved in a twist, Jiraya leading Naruto as to what to do next. Naruto was by no means an experienced young man, he was naive in most sexual areas, but he was a very willing student and once you taught him something once, he never forget it. You just had to learn how to keep his attention during the lesson.

Naruto let out a deep moan that sounded almost like a purr, before breaking off from the kiss to arch his back like a cat. "Ahhh. Oro…" He whimpered.

Jiraya peered over Naruto to see Oro lovingly lapping at the blonde's entrance with his tongue. Allowing the slippery organ to slip in and out of the hole, before thrusting deep inside. Naruto was shuddering in pleasure, as he bucked up to meet the thrusts. Oro smirked before presenting his fingers to Jiraya.

"Suck." He stated simply.

Jiraya unwilling to ague as part of the agreement, but unhappy that the snake would be taking Naruto's virginity away, shook his head for a moment. Incurring a glare from Oro.

"Over there. In my weapons pouch there's a bottle of lube. Use that." Jiraya said in explanation.

The snake raised his eye brows but nodded his head, sending his tongue to retrieve the pack, dragging it over. Reaching in he found the bottle the man was talking about. He gave a silent smile, but merely nodded his head before coating his fingers.

He slipped one finger around the entrance, before slowly pushing in. Naruto let out a gasp but remained still. He held onto his teacher for all his worth, grabbing the man arms as a second finger was added to the first. The two moved in unison, pressing deeper and harder, while scissoring in time. Naruto let out a gasp and a whimper as the final third finger was added. He pressed his face deep into the Sannin's shoulder as hot tears stroked down his face.

Jiraya reached down and began to stroke the young mans erection, moving it to hardness. Naruto stopped crying and began to thrust forward into the hand. Keeping eye contact with Jiraya he kissed his master on the lips. Keeping his eyes open to judge for a reaction. Jiraya gave Naruto a smile once the kiss as broken. Naruto let out a undignified squeal followed by a purr of delight. Oro gave a smile before pulling his fingers out. The blonde whimpered from the loss by remained other wise silent. He was not allowed to complain.

Naruto felt a pair of hand tug him from his spot in Jiraya's lap onto his hands and knees. He was frightened by what was to come. The toad Sannin moved forward grabbing onto Oro hips, and reaching around to grab the bottle of lube. He gave his hands a quick coating before reaching down to grip the snake sannins erection. He brought his lips up close to the man's ear, and whispered softly.

"Be gentle with him. Or deal or no deal I'll find a way to hurt you."

Oro smirked, "So you do care about the little kitsune. Don't worry, I'll be gentle, at least as long as he wants me too." He said with a flick of his tongue.

Jiraya nodded and slipped his body underneath Naruto's in a comforting manner. He caressed the teens sides, and reached up to pull his head down for a kiss. Th blonde cried out into the kiss as he felt the snake behind him press into his entrance, slowly moving all the way to the hilt before stopping and allowing for the young shinobi to get used to the feeling. Naruto felt a hand move to caress his erection, as he met with the concerned eyes of Jiraya who was helping to support his body. Naruto lowered his head to touch his lips to his sensei's one more time before nodding his head, and letting out a horse, 'move.'

Orochimaru gladly obeyed that one order, thrusting deep inside the teen, and pulling all the way out before following the action again. Naruto was panting in delight, as he felt himself reaching a higher peak, the man wasn't moving fast enough for him. He began to press back into the thrusts to pull the snake sannin in deeper.

Growling he let out a loud command of , "Harder!" and "Faster." Orochimaru happily followed the direction, allowing his thrusts to become more forceful and quicker. He was absolutely delighted the small teen liked it rough. It would only mean that he could allow a little more of his sadistic nature to shine through without Jiraya creating a fuss.

Beneath Naruto Jiraya was bursting through his pants. The flushed teen above him was letting out the most delightful moans and whimpers, and his heavy breath smelled of cinnamon, chocolate and ramen. He could almost imagine what it would be like to be laying on the ground and watching the blonde bouncing up and down on his lap as he rode him. 'I'm definitely going to be using that position.'

Naruto let out a strangled moan, as the coils in his stomach unrevealed and allowed a steady stream of his essence to burst forth. Followed mere moment latter by Orochimaru who couldn't handle the tightness of the hot cavern. Orochimaru pulled out only to hear a growl come from Naruto. He felt the weight of the teen fall on his body as a pair of fangs nibbled on his neck, and his hands explored the body.

"What the fuck." Oro said as he felt a pink tongue lap is chest in small circles.

"Its animal instincts. He's cleaning you after mating. I guess." Jiraya said in a confused tone.

Oro nodded before his eyes widened. He let out a small exclamation that echoed in the barrier. There on his knees was Naruto, his blonde head bobbing up and down as he cleaned the excretions from Orochimaru's dick, his pink tongue flicking out to gather a bead of semen. He let out a cry of joy as he felt Naruto take the appendage into his mouth fully.

Jiraya unable to hold back any longer unzipped his pants and allowed his erection to spring free. At this point he could no longer contain his lust. It would take far too much effort to even rid himself of his pants. Grabbing Naruto by the scruff of his shirt he pulled him off of the Snake Sannin and began to nibble on the kitsune's ear. His erection poking into Naruto's tan thigh. The blonde let out a moan, before reaching down to guide the Sannin's erection into his entrance.

Orochimaru moved in front of the teen, licking his chest, and exploring the surface with his hands. Naruto let out a moan as Jiraya pushed into the tight entrance. Reveling in the heat of the small cavern. Naruto tilted his head back and let out a scream of joy as a pad within his body was struck with a direct hit. Jiraya's finger was caught in Naruto mouth as the teen moaned. He took to nibbling on the blonde's ear as he thrust back and forth. Naruto was letting out a series of delighted cries followed by purrs as the snake in front of him molested his body, while the toad behind pounded his entrance. Mewling in the middle was the little kitsune purring in pleasure.

He felt a hot mouth slip down to cover his entire erection, while a tongue wrapped around the appendage. Naruto became scattered, he wasn't sure if he should thrust forward into the hot cavern that so deliciously enveloped him, or back into the rod that sent shivers of pleasure through him went it brushed a certain area in his body.

His confusion mixed with pleasure as he felt himself hit the brink of his pleasure. He came deep into the snakes mouth, while tightening his entrance around the toads erection, causing the man to also be pulled over the edge with him.

Naruto fell into Jiraya's arms, his body almost unable to support itself from the shock of pleasure.

"Scrumptious. Something so delicious makes me glad that snakes can swallow whole." Orochimaru said with a perverted leer in his eyes.

Jiraya looked on in amazement that Naruto was still hard, despite having come twice. 'The kid must have more stamina then I thought originally. He'll never truly be satisfied with one lover, unless he has one with the same stamina that he does.'

"Well it appears that we have time for one more round before I must send you two on your way. How about old friends become re-aquatinted." Oro said, pulling Jiraya into an impromptu kiss.

Jiraya shuddered as he felt the tongue explore his mouth. He may have felt something in the past for Oro but the pain of his betrayal still lingered deep within his heart. He would never be able to forgive him, even if he did change his ways.

"Still the same toad as ever. I guess snakes were never your thing." Oro said almost regretfully.

"You and I both know we've changed from the kids that we used to be. We were friends, and we were lovers sure. But we're just too different to ever truly work together. We follow different paths" Jiraya said.

Naruto looked on in confusion and a little understanding. 'They are so much like Sasuke, and I… well except for the lovers bit, but I don't want to lose Sasuke. I don't want use to fall apart. I won't give up on Sasuke. That's my ninja way, and even if I have to change my own path to save him, by joining him, then I will. I won't forget about him, or betray him. I promised to protect him, and that is my way of the ninja.' Naruto repeated to himself.

"How about we enjoy our last time together." Oro said, moving to pull Naruto to his body, "Just you and me, and the bundle of sunlight that brought us together for the last time. A mixture of beauty, kindness, bravery, sacrifice, and power all mixed together. The epitome of what most ninjas strive for brought together naturally in the child of your student. Who would have thought of it?" Oro said.

"My father? Jiraya sensei, you knew my father?" Naruto asked, his eyes brightening in wonder.

"Oh he knew your father very well Naruto, as well as he knows you now." Oro said with a twisted smile.

"Stop. Lets just finish this and be done with it."

"Anxious are we? I didn't know you wished to penetrate me that badly. You never could resist for long. Despite how you would always argue afterwards that you weren't gay, and that you loved women more. The truth is Jiraya, you're a sucker for a good piece of ass, despite gender. You're a whore." Oro said with a sneer.

Jiraya went to lash out at Orochimaru before he felt a tan hand grab his own. "No fighting. No complaining. Follow his orders. Those were the rules. Please stick with them Jiraya sensei, then we can go home to Konoha.

"Very well." Jiraya said, his tone sounding defeated.

"So obedient to the little fox, and as for you my little kitsune. Your obedience will earn you a little treat." Oro said approaching Naruto, and grabbing his shoulders, forcing the teen to lower to the floor. Laying on the ground he grabbed for the bottle of lube, coating his erection and slowly pushing into the teen. Throwing the tube to Jiraya he motioned for him to head over.

"Join us." He commanded.

Jiraya looked away but nodded. He slicked three of his fingers and began to enter them in one by one into the snake master. He man cursed when he felt the second finger enter. He knew it would hurt, and at the moment the only thing keeping his mind from the pain was the rhythmic clenching and unclenching of the muscles lining Naruto's entrance. The blonde was trying to keep his mind from the pain he was enduring, just like Jiraya had done for him. It was almost sweet, but Oro doesn't do sweet. She he thrust deeply into the teen just as Jiraya entered the third finger. The three fingers were thrust in and out with the same timing as his, as he pounded the blonde into the ground. Jiraya removed his fingers, slicking his member again, he moved forward to press the engorged flesh into his former teammate, his former friend, his former lover, his current enemy.

He moaned as the heat constricted around his erection, Oro thrust deeper and deeper into the blonde, causing Naruto to moan and squeal in delight. Jiraya was also urged forward by the grunts of pleasure he received from Oro. Making sure that Jiraya was completely enthralled with his ass, having completely forgotten about Naruto Oro's tongue snaked forward, as his hand covered Naruto mouth. He came deep inside the blonde at the same moment his tongue brush a bit of Naruto's thigh, a seal appearing there. Naruto screamed in pain, but it came out as a mere muffled response, when Oro's tongue blocked almost all the noise. Through a little coaxing Naruto came mere seconds before Jiraya also reached his end.

Jiraya quickly pulled out, while Oro lifted the blond to his feet, quickly snagging a pair of black Sound issued shinobi pants to pull over the teens hips. Naruto moaned as the pants brushed against the seal. The pain was fading but the area was still sensitive. He felt swift hands button his shirt. A hot breath whispered in his ear, "Don't tell anyone about it, or le anyone see it. If they do, tell them it's a tattoo of a cool seal you saw once. If you tell anyone I will reactivate Sakura's seal and kill the pink haired Kunochi. You understand?" Oro whispered, his voice filled with venom.

Naruto nodded his head, as a pair of strong arms pulled him away from the snake master.

"We kept our deal, now keep yours. Release the barrier." Jiraya growled.

Orochimaru smiled, and gave a flick of his hand as the haze of blue disappeared. "Now be on your way little ones. Hope to see you again Naruto-kun, until the next time you come to save your friend." He said with a wave.

Orochimaru wasted as Jiraya carried Naruto off into the distance, a small 'ku, ku, ku' escaped his lips. "I'll see you sooner then that Naruto-kun."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Conscience: Well then… that was… interesting.

Me: I'm not sure… It was going to be a one shot… but now I have an idea to make it into a full fledged fic… then it won't be a PWP.

Conscience: Don't you think you have enough on your plate as is?

Me: Perhaps… but at least I finished one of the things I said I would for Liz-a…

Conscience: Yes that is a good thing…

Me: How much do you want to bet she won't even read this part and she'll just skip over it like all the other times even though there's sometimes important information on here…

Conscience: I'll bet you a fic with a KyuuNaru pairing that she won't skip it.

Me: I'll bet you me actually getting my butt to work and finishing the next chapter of Teach me Sensei that she will.

Conscience: Your on.

Me: So that concludes the first chapter of a new fic. Unless you guys think I should end it there… or should I continue. It will have more pairings if it continues… I think perhaps a little memory action with Yodaime, Jiraya and Oro. Plus a little SasuNaru stuff, and GaaNaru is always fun.

Anyways until next time! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
